


Jeanine’s secret life

by stressedlesbian



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pride, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedlesbian/pseuds/stressedlesbian
Summary: Jeanine is perceived as simply a machine by most members of Erudite and everyone within the walls of Chicago. Her emotions are locked away and she hides behind walls but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have any, in fact she may have more than a regular person. In a world where gay people aren’t spoken about, except possibly in Candor, Jeanine is forced to accept herself for who she is. In a world were they believe they are the last of humanity, Jeanine knows they aren’t and will stop at nothing to stop the outsiders from calling her and others ‘damaged’. Jeanine is a highly complex person.
Relationships: Jeanine Matthews/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me at about 2am so it may not be the best. I thought it could be interesting to discuss how Erudite perceived people will same sex attraction since they got together to procreate and they couldn’t. This is very bad but I hope you enjoy it.

Jeanine was a beautiful looking young lady, fair skinned, luscious platinum blonde hair that was cropped just above her shoulders, watery grey eyes and a beautiful curvy figure. She was a sight for sore eyes and under normal circumstances every man in and even outside of the faction would lust after her, desperate to prove he was worthy of her. Under normal circumstances. 

Jeanine never bought into the idea of a woman settling down with a man, that she was less than a man, that she should be with a man and that she should be forced to give up her goals. Of course Erudite encouraged smarts even amongst women however no man wanted a woman in charge of them. Jeanine was incredibly smart, a genius to top all geniuses, she was the smartest person to have ever lived. That meant she was the leader of Erudite. In charge of the men and they didn't like that one bit. 

Jeanine had always been bullied even to the point of being rushed to the hospital, she was used to it. She was the weird 'freak' that everyone teased but they all knew that deep down they were jealous. It was just part of her life at this point and she handled it by building her walls, she hid behind them yes but they made her more powerful. She was even abused by her mother but she never let stuff stop her. 

This is why as she strolled down the white, clinical walls of Erudite she felt unstoppable yet still afraid, a weird combination but a combination of feelings she felt almost every day. This is also why when she saw Jade her new assistant she wasn't surprised that she was instantly attracted to her. This was another weird thing about Jeanine she had sexual feelings towards other women. Everyone knows that these types of people existed and how at one point they even had rights but basically no one will except it now. This was another reason for Jeanine's walls; she had to hide what made her so different. 

She had sex with women, it was something she had done before however it took an immense amount of courage to even talk to the women in a slightly suggestive tone for the fear that of being exposed. She had found others like her before but they were a small group and she knew she would never be able to start a life with someone without it being a lie, without it being a man. She knew this and in a way she had excepted it. 

Jade was a about a year younger than Jeanine, she had raven black hair, ivory skin and beautiful emerald eyes. Not her usual type but she felt intoxicated by just the presence of her new assistant. This scared her a little. 

Jade smiled at her and Jeanine smiled back, holding out her hand for Jade to shake. The contact made Jeanine's heart race and Jade pretended not to notice her clammy hands. She gestured for Jade to enter her office.

'It is such an honour to be working for you Dr Matthews.' Jade expressed with an amazing amount of sincerity in her tone. 

'The honour is all mine.' replied Jeanine with a warm smile on her face.

They stared at each other for what felt like years in Jeanine's mind as she began to take in every detail of this woman's appearance. Jade was a mystery and a hot one, Jeanine was intrigued and wanted nothing more than to solve the mystery. 

They had a busy day so without much more said they began about their day. Jeanine had several meetings and a couple of prototypes to look through, whilst Jade set up her new computer, prepared Jeanine's papers and answered the phone non-stop. The day went quick enough and Jeanine couldn't wait to get home and relax. 

As soon as Jeanine got through the door, she kicked her heels off and chucked her bag on the floor. She sighed in relief that she was finally at home and since it was already eleven she went straight into her bedroom to get changed into her pyjama top and shorts. She went to the bathroom to wash her makeup off and grabbed her fluffy blue dressing gown on the way out, wrapping it around her as a sort of hug to make her feel safe. She got a glass and poured herself some wine, she wasn't an alcoholic but she found that drinking relaxed her. 

Once she was ready and had her drink she headed into the living room and fell onto the sofa, grabbing a fluffy throw and turning the tv on. One of the many hidden talents Jeanine possessed was hacking. She had managed to hack into an extremely old website called Netflix and transfer it to her tv. She was currently watching a show called Orange is the New Black, a show where it seemed as though almost everyone was gay as it was set in a women's prison. It made her feel less alone. She watched it until she saw it was three in the morning and decided to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still reading this, wow lol. In this chapter it has been about a week. I am aware this might seem a bit quick but I have lots that I want to do with this story so don’t worry.

It was another day at work, another day in charge of thousands. I daunting task especially since it was thrown at her when she was only 17. She had gotten used to it though and a large part of her enjoyed having the power to make a difference, the smaller part of her hated the public attention. Public attention was something she had always hated but had never been able to escape, she was always ‘the smart girl’ and everyone knew who she was. 

She arrived at the office and gave Jade a small smile, trying not to crumble right in front of her due to how hot she found her. 

Jade had noticed something in Jeanine’s eyes over the past week she had been working with her and was starting to wonder whether there was something going on but decided not to mention it, in fear of becoming factionless. Jade also couldn’t deny that she found Jeanine rather interesting and had been drawn to her since she was about 11. Jeanine was about 15 at that point. Jade had always known who Jeanine was. 

Jade watched as Jeanine sat with perfect posture and began to type away at her computer. She shook away her feelings and got back to emailing the other leaders/representatives about the upcoming meeting. 

Jeanine had seen Jade look at her and panic started to take over. Determined not to have a panic attack, she reminded herself she could breathe and fixated on the report she was writing. 

When it was lunchtime she asked if Jade would like to join her for lunch, despite Jeanine not being able to put her finger on what made her do it. Jade’s eyes visibly lit up at the offer and she nodded enthusiastically, shutting down her computer and following Jeanine to a restaurant in the centre of headquarters.

‘If you don’t mind me saying Dr Matthews, I thought you very rarely ate lunch and I am quite shocked that you asked if I would accompany you.’ Jade started with Erudite curiosity lacing her tone.

‘You can call me Jeanine when we are out of the office and you are correct, I don’t usually eat Lunch but I have quite a slow day today and I like to get to know my assistants.’ Jeanine replied, attempting to conceal her nerves.

‘Well I am honoured, Jeanine.’ Jade seemed genuinely happy. 

‘So I know a fair bit about you already but I don’t know much personal information.’ Jeanine thought aloud. 

‘Well what would you like to know?’ Jade questioned. 

‘Are you with anyone?’ Jeanine wanted to slap herself at that question.

‘No, I am single.’ Jade replied almost as though she was hinting at something.

‘What about you Jeanine? Got a boyfriend?’ Jade asked, she wanted to know everything she could about the Erudite leader whilst her walls were slightly down.

Jeanine audibly laughed ‘Oh god no!’ she exclaimed. 

Jeanine panicked when she realised that a comment like that could give her away. 

Jade laughed and nodded in understanding and Jeanine couldn’t understand what signals her assistant was giving.

‘So anyone?’ Jade said in a hushed tone.

‘I just answered that. Why would you ask that?’ Jeanine said quickly, out of panic.

‘I mean like girlfriend.’ Jade was almost whispering now.

‘What, how ludicrous!’ Jeanine was almost sweating.

Jade knew that she had been right about Jeanine. The way she had reacted to her questions had given her away.

‘Jeanine stop with the pretence. You can tell me.’ Jade reassured. 

‘How.. how did you find out?’ Jeanine stuttered. 

‘I see myself in you.’ Jade whispered.

An involuntary smile spread across Jeanine’s face, another person like her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. These were all made at the same time so I don’t know when the next chapters will be out but hopefully soon.

It had been a couple of days since the lunch and they both had things to ponder. They both like each other but they were also both to nervous to see the feeling was requited. 

‘Miss Carter may I speak with you?’ Jeanine questioned from doorway of her office.

‘Of course, Dr Matthews.’ Jade replied, rising from her seat and following Jeanine into her office. 

Jeanine was nervous and her head was racing with thoughts. The pros and cons of what she was about to do. The voice in the back of her head telling her it’s a trick and that Jade was going to expose her to the world.

‘Miss Carter, there is something I would like to discuss with you, would you meet me at my apartment tonight after work? About 10ish? I will leave earlier than usual.’ Jeanine was nervous and Jade could tell.

‘Of course Dr Matthews.’ Jade was equally nervous.

Jade went to set down at her desk and her head was overflowing with as many thoughts as Jeanine’s. 

Jeanine sat back down and looked out the window at her nervous assistant. She emailed Jade, her address.

They got through the day despite their feelings and they left the office at 9pm. 

Jade came by at 10pm just as they had said and Jeanine let her in. She gave her a glass of wine and they sat down in the living room. 

‘So..’ Jeanine started but couldn’t finish her sentence.

‘Yeah.’ Jade said awkwardly. 

‘Oh fuck it!’ Jeanine exclaimed.

She took Jades face in her hands and kissed her. Jade kissed back with an equal amount of passion. It was Jeanine who broke away first. 

‘I- I am so sorry.’ Jeanine stuttered.

It was Jade’s turn to initiate the kiss, reassuring Jeanine. They kissed for what felt like hours until Jade pulled back.

‘I have been wanting to do that for a long time.’ Jeanine muttered.

‘Me too.’ Jade agreed. 

‘I can’t believe I just did that.’ Jeanine laughed.

‘Very ballsy Dr Matthews.’ Jade said with kind sarcasm.

Jeanine laughed and a beautiful smile was on her face, something not many people got to see.

‘Jesus, what are we gonna do?’ Jeanine was slightly panicked again.

‘I don’t know but I know I don’t want to stop this.’ 

‘Me neither.’

‘Ok so we work it out. No one will find out. We meet in secret, its business at the office. We can make this work Jeanine.’ Jade was passionate.

‘Ok.’ Jeanine nodded.

They kissed again and neither of them wanted to let go. 

‘Do you..?’ Jade muttered on Jeanine’s lips.

‘Yeah.’ Jeanine replied with a new found confidence.

Jade began to slip of Jeanine’s blazer and Jeanine’s hands roamed down Jade’s back to the zip of her dress. She unzipped it exposed pale skin. Jade started to unbutton Jeanine’s blouse and Jeanine shrugged it off her shoulders. Jade stood and wiggled out of her tight blue dress. She sat back down and unclasped Jeanine’s bra. Jeanine did the same to Jade and things began to move faster. 

Somehow they ended up in Jeanine’s bed. They laid next to each other in silence for a while until Jade spoke up.

‘Wow.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Jeanine agreed.

‘Well we have officially got to the point of no return.’ 

‘Well.. I don’t regret it. What about you?’ Jeanine asked propping herself up using her elbow.

‘Neither do I.’ Jade smiled, giving Jeanine a peck on the lips. 

‘Well, I guess we really will make this work then.’

‘Yeah..’


End file.
